When Ice Meets Snow
by Ical de Muffin
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika es dan salju bertemu?/LukaxMikuo/Complete


Baca dulu deh~

* * *

**When Ice Meets Snow**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and the Gang**

**.**

**Warning(s):**

**Kesamaan ide, typo(s) kalau ada, sedikit bahasa kasar, kalimat sumbang, dan komplotannya**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Apa yang terjadi bila es dan salju bertemu?**

**.**

**Luka x Mikuo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setiap orang punya julukan.

Termasuk gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah termangu menatap jendela itu. Semua memanggilnya Putri Salju. Julukan yang tepat, mengingat kata-kata yang keluar dari celah bibirnya membuat banyak orang membeku. Apalagi ditambah dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan mencerminkan keangkuhan dari seorang aristokrat itu. Julukan itu, benar-benar pantas.

Luka, si Putri Salju.

Aw. Mungkin itu lebih tepat disebut olok-olok?

.

.

.

Es adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Luka. Ia benci segala jenis es. Ia benci es berbentuk kubus kecil yang ada di gelasnya. Ia benci es krim lembut yang meleleh di mulutnya. Dan ia benci salju yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Ia benci es. Sungguh-sungguh benci.

Makanya, ia benci julukan itu. Putri Salju! Siapa manusia kurang ajar yang mencetuskan julukan itu pertama kali? Harusnya orang itu mencoba bogem mentahnya yang gurih ini. Atau mungkin tanda cinta dari telapak tangannya yang lembut. Umpatan sadisnya juga oke.

Luka siap memberi 'pelayanan khusus' itu.

Tapi, untuk apa?

Julukan itu memang benar-benar tepat untuknya. Ia memang dingin dan pandai sekali membuat orang lain membeku di tempat karena lisannya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak julukan itu, 'kan? Juga tidak ada alasan untuk membantai sang jenius pemberi julukan itu. Tidak ada. Toh, ia juga tidak ingat kapan julukan itu bermula.

Karena itu, Luka hanya bisa memendam rasa kesal dalam wajah datar dan intonasi monoton miliknya. Atas nama keangkuhan, dia siap menerima julukan itu. Siap. Siap. Siap. Tidak!

Luka hanya siap menyandang gelar hipokrit!

.

.

Putri Salju Hipokrit.

Julukan itu masih terdengar asing di corong telinganya. Bukan kata hipokrit itu. Bukan. Tentu saja. Luka yang menambahkan kata itu dan dia telah mendeklarasikan kesiapannya untuk menyandang gelar 'terhormat' itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk memberinya kesan janggal.

Tapi, kata salju itu, Luka benar-benar benci. Benci, benci, benci. Apakah mereka tidak bisa menggantinya dengan kata lain? Luka benar-benar butuh julukan lain. Mungkin seperti Putri Pendiam atau Putri Gulali? Yah, rambutnya _pink_! Dia punya rambut _pink_!

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia butuh frasa yang berbeda. Tanpa ada kata 'Putri' di depannya. Frasa lain! yang tidak memiliki similaritas dengan julukan anak baru itu!

Pangeran Es! Putri Salju! Tidak bisakah kalian menemukan kesamaan di sana? Tidak bisakah kalian mengingatnya, Kawan?

Luka benci es.

Artinya, Luka benci anak baru itu. Oh, yeah. Mudah untuk ditebak.

.

.

Hatsune Mikuo.

Rambut _teal_ dan Iris biru kehijauan.

Apatis akut. Lidah yang diasah dengan sangat baik. Penuh sarkasme terselubung. Keangkuhan yang teramat jelas. Tampan. A-apa? Potong bagian itu!

Pangeran Es! Dia Pangeran Es!

Luka membencinya. Luka menjauhinya. Tapi, panah kenyataan sudah dilepaskan dari rengkuhan busur takdir. Oh.

"Jadi, aku diminta Len-_sensei_ yang _shota_ itu untuk membantumu." Nada suara yang amat familiar. Intonasi monoton dengan aksen apatis di sana_. Good Job_! Dia benar-benar es sejati.

"Pernyataan frontal. Len-_sensei _amat tidak mencintai julukan itu," Luka mengkritik. Mikuo mendelik. Sebentar. Ingat? Dia Pangeran Es. Pangeran Es selalu siap dengan _poker face _miliknya.

"Terserah," balas Mikuo dingin,"apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Membaca majalah porno," jawab Luka sinis. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia tidak bisa mengendalikan badai di hatinya. Mungkin, kebencian terhadap es– dan tentu saja anak ini adalah pemicu. Atau… rasa gugup? Tidak mungkin. Luka terlalu pandai mengemas emosi. Dia tidak gugup. Tidak. Buat apa juga dia merasa gugup?

"Tentu saja susun buku-buku itu. Kau kira ini dimana? Rental video?" Luka mendengus.

Mikuo melangkah menuju buku-buku baru yang tertata rapi dalam dus. Matematika? Fisika? Oh, yeah. Dia benar-benar dijebak oleh _shota_ sialan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai _sensei_ itu. Siap-siap saja, perhitungan akan dimulai.

"Susun buku itu sesuai warna. Seorang _sensei_ yang kelewat sinting selalu mengeceknya," Luka memperingatkan dengan nada datar. Dia berhasil meredakan badai.

"Kau lebih frontal dariku. Dan satu lagi, humormu sungguh parah," ujar Mikuo sambil menyusun buku sesuai warna. Merah dengan merah. Kuning dengan kuning. Hei! Buku resep tidak bisa disusun dengan buku tentang cara mengobati diare! Buku_ tips _cinta murahan juga tidak bisa bersanding dengan ajaran Pythagoras walaupun sama-sama bersampul _pink_!

"Lalu, apa kau lebih baik dariku?" Ada nada menantang di sana.

"Mereka menjulukiku Pangeran Es bukan tanpa alasan," Mikuo mengambil jeda,"Aku nggak punya rasa humor."

Dan tawa Luka meledak. Setelah bertahun-tahun berkutat dengan julukan ningrat sialan itu, ia tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ironis, kalimat itu bahkan bukan sebuah lelucon pemancing tawa. Tapi, ya ampun…

"Putri Salju nggak tertawa kayak gitu."

"Dan dia juga nggak menyusun buku perpustakaan karena perintah seorang _shota_! _Shit_! Jangan panggil aku Putri Salju, Pangeran Es!"

Badai datang lagi.

"Ya,ya,ya. Sepertinya, kita sama-sama benci terhadap julukan-julukan aneh itu. Es dan Salju."

"Aku benci keduanya," tukas Luka dingin.

Mikuo berjalan menuju rak tempat Luka berada. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Matanya yang dingin menatap sang gadis merah jambu yang sedang terduduk di lantai dan bersandar pada rak.

Mikuo berjongkok. Membuat matanya yang dingin sejajar dengan sepasang safir yang tidak kalah dingin itu. Dan saat itu, Mikuo menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei. Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika es dan salju bertemu?" tanya Mikuo setengah berbisik. Matanya menatap langsung ke dalam mata Luka. Mencoba meraih apa yang tersembunyi. Mencoba mengendalikan badai yang menjelma menjadi emosi.

Dan… reda. Sang Putri sudah terhipnotis. Rona merah menjalar ke pipi. Oh, Putri telah siap menanggalkan titel hipokritnya.

Ia harus jujur. Harus. "Beritahu aku," Luka balas berbisik.

Kedua sudut bibir Mikuo terangkat. "Sesuai titahmu, Putri."

Mikuo mendekat.

Luka menutup mata, membiarkan anggota tubuh lain miliknya yang bekerja. Sensor di hidungnya mencium aroma mint segar Mikuo yang bercampur dengan wangi lemon miliknya. Gendang telinganya menangkap bunyi kemeja yang bergesek dan suara debum kala punggungnya didorong ke rak di belakangnya. Kulitnya merasakan genggaman kasar Mikuo yang tengah memenjarakan kedua tangannya.

Dan ia bisa merasakan kelembutan dan rasa dingin yang melebur menjadi kehangatan menyeruak ketika ketika bibir mereka saling bertaut. Rasa gugupnya menguap. Ia menikmati setiap sensasi yang terasa. Otaknya mulai berkabut. Hatinya yang membeku terasa mencair sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan, tebak. Tidak perlu sebuah rumus matematika apalagi fisika untuk membuat Luka mengetahui jawaban atas pernyataan Mikuo. Tidak perlu. Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah sangat-sangat tahu.

Dan dingin pastilah bukan jawaban yang tepat.

**~The End~**

* * *

Satu fic abal lagi dari saya. Oh, yeah!

Apa saya terlalu banyak memasukkan emosi di sini? Atau malah nggak ada sama sekali? Dan apa menurut kalian alurnya terlalu cepat?


End file.
